Horrible, Uncontrollable, Perfect
by conclusivelead
Summary: Harry ponders Draco Malfoy and the upcoming holidays. "Something was going on, but he just couldn’t put his finger on it. A feeling had been growing in the pit of his stomach, usually during Potions, and it was annoyingly vague..." DRARRY/oneshot.


**s.t.b says**: So. A nice, plotless one-shot for all you Drarry aficionados. Enjoy, lovelies. Reviews make me happy. :D

--

**Horrible, Uncontrollable, Perfect.**

Harry looked up and let his eyes wander the Great Hall curiously.

Everyone was cheerful – enthusiastic, even - about the upcoming Christmas holiday, but Harry was feeling a bit down. Ron was headed off to Romania to visit his brother Charlie for the break and Hermione was planning on spending a nice, quiet vacation with her extended family. The Weasleys had offered Harry a place at the Burrow during the time off from school, but he'd found himself politely refusing before he realized what he was doing. Something was going on, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. A feeling had been growing in the pit of his stomach for the last couple of weeks, usually during Potions and at meals, and it was annoyingly vague. It felt a great deal like frustration or feverishness, or maybe it was more like restlessness. He would, he decided with a newfound determination, as his eyes perused the happy expressions of his fellow students, stay at Hogwarts and figure out what the hell was going on.

For a split second, Harry's gaze caught that of a certain blond Slytherin sitting at the other end of the Great Hall. Even as their eyes met, the strange emotion in the black-haired boy's stomach rose directly into his chest and grew even more terribly distracting. Confused and maybe even slightly nauseated by the intensity of the feeling that now radiated through his body, Harry pulled his eyes away from the other boy's, too quickly to notice the similar confusion that graced the Slytherin's face.

Hermione and Ron were blissfully ignorant of their friend's quiet behavior, instead choosing to be caught up in each others' eyes (Harry could barely contain his gag reflex) for the last couple of days before they had to go on their separate vacations. Being . . . busy, as they were, they didn't notice when Harry stood up and cleared his throat a bit, anxious to be away from the throng of students.

"I'm, uh, going to head back to the dormitories now." He wanted patiently for his best friends to realize he was speaking.

"Oh…alright, Harry," Hermione replied vacantly, distracted by Ron's hand on her waist. "We'll…we'll see you later."

"Night, mate," added afore- mentioned Weasley and his touchy feely fingers.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped away from the table. "Night," he replied uselessly, as the two had already begun starting into each other's faces once more. It was enough to make a bloke sick, all that staring. Harry wondered how they could stand being together all the time; surely they would eventually get tired of being so…so…obsessed. The young Gryffindor doubted he could deal with all the pent up emotions of being in love. He had enough to handle already. Love would only further complicate his already too complicated life.

Harry ambled out of the Great Hall at a leisurely pace. There was nowhere for him to be, nothing for him to study- it was time to just relax a bit and treasure the precious free time that he rarely had. Just as he turned the first corner, "Potter. Would you mind terribly if you walked a bit faster? Some of us have places to be."

The voice that interrupted Harry's thoughts was sharp, familiar, and…amused? He turned around, brow furrowed, and almost took a step back when he saw just how close Draco Malfoy stood. Eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, crossing his arms across his chest in an attempt to contain the strange emotion that had suddenly sprung to life once again inside him.

The blond raised a brow and sneered slightly. "I do believe I just told you, Potter. You were walking too bloody slowly." But Harry was having a hard time processing exactly what Draco was saying as he had recently, for some reason, become fascinated by the arch in the boy's upper lip. It took him a few moments to realize that he was staring, and at Draco Malfoy's _mouth_ no less. Prying his eyes away from the Cupid's bow of Draco's lips, Harry scowled and allowed his hands to drop back down to his sides.

"Bollocks, it's not as though you couldn't have just gone around me," Harry retorted.

Draco glanced about him, and blanched a bit. The hallway was, indeed, wide enough for at least four people to stand side-by-side and walk down it. "Well, I suppose you're right, then," he admitted, but he sounded strangely as though he wasn't bothered by being proven wrong. A few seconds of silence infiltrated the usually angry conversation, and then Draco shrugged a little, as though that finalized things.

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What-?"

"S'gonna give you premature wrinkles, that is," Draco told Harry matter-of-factly.

The skinny boy stared, hand frozen at his face. "What?"

He gestured toward Harry's face, where he continued to rub at his exhausted eyes.

There was another short silence, and then Harry's hand fell to his waist. "What the hell is going on with you, Malfoy? You're acting suspiciously…chummy."

Draco only shrugged again.

Exasperated, Harry caught the Slytherin's eye and glared before the odd, incomprehensible feeling grew to a sweltering heat in a place that felt circumspectly like his heart. But before he could lower his eyes, Draco had torn his own grey gaze away, as though to continue to meet his stare would be painful.

The silence then was longer and substantially more awkward than the previous.

"This is ridiculous," Harry stammered, desperately attempting to keep his eyes everywhere but the slender boy. "I'm going back to the dormitories now and don't even _think_ about following me!"

Draco's lip lifted in a sneer as Harry whipped around and headed up on the great marble staircases. "Like I'd even want to, you buggering git!"

Even as the blond stormed off in the opposite direction, Harry smiled slightly, and the feeling, that horrible, uncontrollable, _perfect_ feeling...

Harry wondered if Draco was staying at Hogwarts for Christmas.

END


End file.
